


Simply meant to be

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Meant To Be, Notts and lovegoods are candy makers, Smidge Of Angst, Smut, Theo doesn't like the beauxbaton girls, Wrackspurts, Yule Ball, a proposal chandler bing would be proud of, beauxbatons student luna lovegood, perhaps on the side of tooth rooting fluff, tbh they probably don't like him, thuna-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: He wanted to say no. To encourage her to keep it. When her sapphire eyes grew as wide as orbs and she looked up at him. A hopeful smile on her lips. It made him feel like he was the only wizard in the world. He couldn’t go against her wish. Instead, he smiled, placing the candied ring in the box. Theo pulled her into a tight embrace, mumbling the words, “I love it. Thank you. I’ll always keep it safe. I promise.”Luna broke the hug, placing an innocent kiss on his cheek, “Now I will always be with you. I’m going to miss you, Theodore.”
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Theodore Nott
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Love Rejuvenation OS Contest





	Simply meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49552647393/in/dateposted-public/)
> 
> Hi!  
> A few things I'd like to point out before you begin reading. I changed a few things up for purpose of the story. The biggest is putting them both in the same year of schooling and putting the triwizard tournament at year 6 not year 4. Anyway, Happy much reading and much love to my beta Emotionalsupporthufflepuff. Thank you for polishing this and making it the best it can be!
> 
> Winner: Best Romance, most aesthetically pleasing, overall favorite, and the sunflower oracle. Enjoy!

Today was the day she’d move away. Gone from his life physically. After her mother’s tragic incident Luna’s father, Xenophilius, couldn’t bear living in that home anymore. Even at ten years of age, Theo understood, he just hated it. He hated that it would take his friend from him. No longer would they sit under the stars at night talking of constellations or listen to Luna’s wild imagination take off. Sitting outside on cool summer nights eating smores with the decadent chocolate of his parent’s shop. As she spoke of creatures like wrackspurts and nargles, things only people with the most colorful minds could muster. That was now a thing of the past. No more making fun of her like when she took her father’s wand trying to charm lollies, instead, causing all the candies in the Quibbler Candies flying about causing customers to run from the whimsical store in fright. Nor would they both sit on the gray marbled countertop of Theo’s Chocolates munching away on his mother’s most recent batch of crafted morsels again. Though the shop name showed the Nott’s love of their only child, Theo couldn’t say he was particularly fond of it. The business was relatively young, but with Thaddeus’ galleons and Tessa’s creativity, the small shop grew daily. 

She was his best friend, as he was hers. Every moment seemed to tick by faster than a snitch. He wished he had his own wand and could slow time, if only for a little while. True, there was Draco, Blaise, the Greengrass sisters, and begrudgingly Pansy but they weren’t her. With the other pureblood children, he always felt like he had to have some kind of shield up. To act with an air of superiority. With Luna, he could just be Theo. Ten-year-old Theo who would rather climb trees, craft sweets with his mother, or read down by the river. Watching Luna hold the hems of her multicolored skirt as she jumped barefoot from stone to stone. Then she’d turn smiling brightly, almost angelic in a way, extending her small hand to his inviting him to jump alongside her. He would sigh and close his book. Rolling up his slacks before he stood. Slipping his hand into hers, they would play in the stream, splashing and skipping. These moments will now forever be memories, never to happen again. 

The loud chimes of the heirloom clock echoed through the halls of Nott manor, and Theo knew it was time. As he made his way from his room to the hall adorned with family pictures. Images of himself with his mother and father, Thaddeus and Tessa Nott as they smiled, turned, and wave, repeating in an endless cycle. Some were standard family pictures and others were of him making chocolate with his parents, laughing with smudges of chocolate on his cherub cheeks. Burying his hands deep within his pockets, Theo descended along the ornate staircase. He wanted to slow his footing. Doing so would only give him less time with her, if any. The thought of not saying goodbye at all made his heartache in a gut-wrenching way, Like he was being kissed by a Dementor, having all the joy and happiness in his life being torn away from him. Growing closer to the foyer, the chimes of the clock grew louder. Today they sounded more somber than usual, haunting even.

“Theo?” he froze, turning to meet the concerned expression of his mother. She moved with the utmost grace of a pureblood princess. The deep blue of her dress robes reminded him of the night sky. The simple way the skirts swished along the cherry wood flooring like a calming wind through the oak trees. His mother knelt before her son, taking his hand within her own. Tucking a strand of his dark hair behind his ear, emerald green eyes much like his own studying him with worry and love, “Would you like me to come with?” 

Taking a step back, Theo pulled his hand away, “Mother, I’m ten. I can say goodbye by myself.”

“I know sweetling, but she means a grea-”

“I said I’m fine.”

Before he changed his mind, Theo wrapped his hand on the onyx door handle, tugging the heavy door open and slamming it shut behind him. On the inside, he could feel a storm of sadness inside of him, in contrast to a rather sunny afternoon. The summer breeze blanketed over him like a warm hug, letting him know it will be okay. Making his way over to the rustic fence next door colored in an array of blue , greens, and pinks, he saw the tall lanky figure of Xenophilius Lovegood. The older man was pacing back and forth in the gardens, he appeared to be looking over everything before their portkey would go off in an hour's time. Theo pressed his lips together, nerves and dread filling in his slender, preteen body. Briefly standing in front of the Lovegood’s gate, twisting his dragonhide shoes into the broken soil below. Releasing a long breath, he reached for the gates handle, and with an audible creak from the aged, yet lively colored gate, he stepped into the gardens.

“Theodore,” Mr. Lovegood turned, looking down at the young Nott. The older man looked beyond the works of a wide-eye potion. Theo wondered if he tried dreamless sleep. By the heavy bags under his kind, sunken blue eyes and how raggedy his white-blonde hair was, Xeno hasn’t slept in days. Still, he was never without a smile, no matter the despair and heartbreak laying behind it.

“Morning, Mr. Lovegood. Are you all right?”

The older man walked over to him, clamping a large hand over his shoulder, “Quite my boy. It’s been a hard few weeks. In France, we will be better off. Here it’s,- “ he paused, taking in a sharp breath, “Nevermind that. Not topics you should discuss with a child. Luna’s down by the river,” Xeno let go of the young boy.

“Thanks,” Theo made his leave down towards the river.

“Theodore,” the young boy turned, “I’m terribly sorry we have to move. I-I know you and Luna were close. For her and I, it’s the best decision.”

“I understand.”

“Once we settle in. I’ll have her owl you.”

“Thanks, Mr. Lovegood.”

“It’s the least I could do.”

Heading towards the river, Theo fought back the hot sting of tears as he approached. Thinking of how difficult this will be without her. The river was their place. If one of them were in trouble, angry, wanted to get away, or to simply play, they came down here. Always together. Sounds of rushing waters in the distance became more noticeable. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Luna wasn’t skipping along the riverbed or playing in the water. She was sitting there along the fast moving water, her moonlit hair falling wildly past her shoulders. Sliding off his shoes and socks, Theo placed them up against the bark of an aged oak tree. One of the few he would lean against while burying his face in a book. The soft blades of grass tickled the bare bottoms of his feet as he broke out into a brisk run towards her. Luna sat with her toes curling and uncurling in the flowing water. Her arms wrapped around her legs, pulling them with her chin resting on her knees. Theo sat next to her, dipping his feet in the cool river.

“Hey, Lu.”

There was a comfortable silence for several beats until she spoke, “Hello Theodore,” her eyes never left the river, “Have you noticed when the sun shines through the trees, the water looks like diamonds?”

He leaned back, extending his feet as his hands pushed into the Earth. Turning his head this way and that, trying to get a feel for what she sees. Looking upward, he watched the sun rays breaking through the trees high above. It cast off a small glimmer on the blue waters. Not to the extent of diamonds, but enough to kick start the quirky girl’s imagination.

“Yeah, I can see that," though Theo didn't see it. He wouldn't dare break her imagination. 

“I have something for you,” Luna reached into the pocket of her turquoise dress, pulling out a small box and handing it to Theo. He took it from her, staring at the ordinary brown box. Turning and shaking it. Luna laughed. Merlin he’d miss her laugh too. It was infectious and sweet once you heard it, you only wanted more, Like the candies her father made, “Open it.”

He pulled at the tabs, lifting the top of the box. Turning the box over, Theo emptied the contents into his hand. It was a ring. A candy ring. Brows pressed together, examining the item. The candy itself looked to be a lolly in the shape of a massive jewel. He immediately thought of the big gaping diamond on Narcissa Malfoy’s hand. He was sure an owl could find its way home with that rock. The bloody diamond shined like a Patronus charm. This didn’t shine at all. It was an ordinary red attached to a small band that appeared to be charmed fitting any finger. 

“What is this thing?” he questioned, holding it by the blue band, shaking it, curious to see if anything would happen. 

Luna giggled, “Shaking it will do no good,” then her voice grew low and soft. Like the breeze dancing on his skin, “It was the only one my mother successfully made before she.... well, you know,” twisting her tiny frame, she scooted towards him, Resting her hand on his. Squeezing it as if she held on they could stay just a little longer, “I want you to have it. It’s not going to blow you up. I’ve had it since that day and I’m in one piece.”

He wanted to say no. To encourage her to keep it. When her sapphire eyes grew as wide as orbs and she looked up at him. A hopeful smile on her lips. It made him feel like he was the only wizard in the world. He couldn’t go against her wish. Instead, he smiled, placing the candied ring in the box. Theo pulled her into a tight embrace, mumbling the words, “I love it. Thank you. I’ll always keep it safe. I promise.”

Luna broke the hug, placing an innocent kiss on his cheek, “Now I will always be with you. I’m going to miss you, Theodore.”

“Yeah. Me too, Lu,” raking his fingers through the soft blades of grass, “me too.” 

In a comfortable silence, the pair sat together. Their hand still in the other. 

“Theodore. Will you play in the river with me? Before I have to go?”

He grinned at her, “Thought you’d never ask Lovegood,” 

Luna stood up first, pulling him into the river. He was heavier than expected and they both tumbled into the tepid waters. Both of them started laughing then splashing the other. Although her sundress was soaked clinging to her small frame, Luna still picked up the skirt to jump on the rocks. Kicking water at Theo when she went. Her wild tresses were now calmer due to being drenched and sticking to her skin. Theo’s toes gripped onto the muddy floor of the stream, steadying his stance as he splashed water in her direction. Theo swore that he would remember them this way. Being free and with each other. 

**_Hogwarts sixth Year_ **

To say Theo was nerve wrecked was an understatement. He knew through their letters Luna would be arriving tonight. He couldn't shake the feeling of elation and uncertainty. Professor Snape never once made him feel as nervous as he was now. Any second now, Beauxbatons would dance through the door, and she’d be there. It was the first time he’d seen her since that summer day. This moment sat at the forefront of his mind since the news broke out. He wondered what she looked like now. Did she look more like her mother? Father? A perfect combination of the two? Did she still hold that innocent doe eye expression? Was she tall? short? Writing that you’ve grown quite tall and being tall were two different things. In Luna’s world quite tall could mean a mere 5 inches. Theo rubbed his clammy hands over his black trousers, then readjusting, his green and silver tie. Draco and Blaise sat on his sides, both snickering at him. 

“Oh, fuck off you right pricks,” he said glaring first at Blaise followed by Draco.

“We’re just happy for you, Nott,” Blaise spoke up, patting Theo on the back.

“Yeah, your little girlfriend is finally back.” Draco chimed in, flashing that annoying Malfoy smirk. The one that Theo wanted to smack off him every time he used it. With Potter around, that was daily.

“She’s not my bloody girlfriend!” Slamming his fists down Theo stood from the dining table ready to move away from his so-called friends. He didn’t know why the teasing bothered him so. They were hardly friends anymore. Owl pals and nothing more.

“Sit down Nott,” he heard the baritone voice of their Head of House. His tone was not a suggestion, but a command almost threatening in the way he spoke.

“Yes, professor,” once again Theo sat in between his moronic friends, both of whom were laughing under breaths, “Merlin, bugger off will you.”

Before Draco or Blaise could say any snarky comment in response. The girls of Beauxbatons walked in,Theo’s heart pounded in his chest. Making him think of the Cornish pixies from year 2 and how wildly they moved. Malfoy and Zabini became entranced as soon as the girls moved. Watching as the blondes danced so elegantly along the floor. They moved in perfect coordination past the tables. Occasionally stopping lifting their arms from under the powder blue cloaks with the utmost grace. He thought it was the most ridiculous dance he’d seen. Not that he was a dancer. He would rather work on their 15 parchment assignment for potions than watch this. Squinting his eyes, he looked for her on every girl's face. Pale skin, eyes so crystal blue you could almost see through them, and hair that flowed and shined as if gifted from the moon itself, He looked for that absent-minded stare. The one where he knew she was in her world. It had been years. What if she no longer stares that way? What if her hair flowed no more? Looking more like she belonged in the woods instead of… of whatever the bloody hell this is. His teeth pulled at his bottom lip, staring more intently as he watched the girls. None of them. Not a single one looked like Luna. His Luna. While everyone including Professor Snape kept their attention on the Beauxbaton girls, Theo quietly rose from the bench and snuck out of the great hall. 

He thought of going down into the dungeons and going to bed early. Before Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle came in. Something inside him told him to walk down the steps and out of the entrance doors of Hogwarts, Autumn chill bit through Theo. The nighttime breeze whipped through his hair as he tugged his school robes tighter around his lean frame heading deeper into the night. There was nothing but the sounds of his shoes against the ground and the soft wind blowing through the trees, Like a siren’s song of nature. He watched the leaves shake and move from the invisible force pushing between them, Moving his gaze up to the twinkling stars. For a moment it took Theo back to late summer nights when Luna would pour a bottle of butterbeer into the surrounding soil. He remembered she claimed it was a protection from Nargles. Whatever in Salazar’s name those were. Luna never explained much about them. From what Theo recalled they infested plants, the only protection was butterbeer and the corks themselves. To this day, he still didn’t understand why wizard folk needed protection if they attacked plants. 

The sound of neighing and heavy wings flapping broke his thoughts. He stopped looking for the source until he heard it again. It was like dragonhide against dragonhide. He knew that sound. Only one horse-like creature had wings thick and heavy enough. Thestrals. After his grandfather passed away before his eyes, he could see them. Black like the grim itself. Though these beasts bore no eyes, just the sockets. They still gave the eerie feeling of staring deep within your soul. The sight of them made Theo uncomfortable. He would never pursue one on his own. Except for now. He seemed pulled into the forest by the sound of wings and neighs. Wandering closer to the Thestral, he heard a voice and believed he was dreaming. It was soft, caring, and almost angelic like when she spoke. Of course, she wouldn’t be dancing with the other girls, She would be the one to chase down a death horse. To befriend it. His heart thrummed in his chest once more as he slowed his footing. He didn’t want to spook her the moment they reunited. Pulling out his wand, he cast a _Silencio_ on his shoes making his way to her.

There in a forest clearing, with the soft light from the moon, stood Luna Lovegood, like a beacon in the night showing him home. Theo didn’t have to see her face to know. Her hair was longer now. Cascading down to her waist. Her dusty blue Beauxbaton hat laid on the floor in the soil next to her. He smirked.Typical of Luna. She charmed her black tights to knee-high Contrasting with her porcelain skin. Theo watched as her hand moved along the leathery body of the Thestral. True to her word, she has grown taller. Not as tall as him. He easily held another foot over her, Luna grew up. Realizing this, he felt a rising heat in his cheeks. Her uniform hugged her maturing body. He wasn’t exactly sure how to deal with this information. This was Luna, but it wasn’t. It was Little Luna growing into a young woman. He knew from the letters her thoughts and ideals stayed the same. He knew there was no place she’d rather be than in her father’s shop candy making, especially with a wand of her own. Just like Theo, learning potions and charms helped spark creativity in their one-day professions. It dawned on him that he still had the image of ten-year-old Luna in his head. Not the breathless, slender curved figure before him. Swallowing thickly, Theo felt more nervous than earlier. He decided staring in the shadows like a werewolf watching prey was enough. He wasn’t prepared for when she turned.

“Of course you wouldn’t be at the welcome feast,” he spoke, “Not when there’s some creature to see.”

“He was quite lonely,” she seemed unfazed by the way he said creature or looked at it wearily as she turned to meet her long seen friend.

When she heard his voice for the first time in many years. It was different now, a little deeper but still filled with the playfulness of their youth. She turned to meet him and Luna swore her world shifted. He was taller than before, growing into his lanky limbs. His hair perfectly coiled and parted to the side, unlike the unruly mess it was when they ran in the gardens. His eyes were as green as the grass beneath her bare feet. Her heart fluttered beneath her breast at the sight of him. In the same moment, Luna felt a warmth bloom on her cheeks. He looked better than any dream of him she’s mustered in the past years. 

He was sure his heart moved from within his chest to his throat. Theo stood frozen in the moment, like being stuck with a stunning charm. She grew into her heart-shaped face. Her eyes seemed bluer than he remembered. Like two twinkling stars against the night sky. Luna’s hair hung free round her face. When she was a child, her long strands looked more like curtains, now they were a shimmery thin frame. Placing her ethereal features on full display, making her seem more like a work of art than a human being. 

Suddenly he felt a body pressed into his, Arms wrapped around him, fingers curling tightly into his school robes. His Senses overwhelmed with vanilla, earth and lavender. Her head nuzzled into his lean chest. Theo wondered if she could hear how rapidly his heart was beating. Returning her embrace, he extended his arms around her newly feminine body, resting his head on top of hers. 

“You’ve no idea how much I’ve missed you.”

“Oh, I believe I do."

"Doubt that," he replied coolly watching the Thestral make its leave into the forbidden forest, "I know I haven't mentioned it lately but I still have that candy ring," she pulled away looking up at him with a blend of surprise and disgust, " What? I said I'd keep it safe. So I did. My mother charmed it so it would never go bad."

"That's quite kind of you Theodore." 

Luna's eyes softened in wonder and awe as her lips turned into a smile. Theo felt his heart beat faster like it would burst at the seams. She stood on the tips of toes giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. As children the notion was innocent and harmless. Now the action caused his brain to short circuit, and his body heat. Luna traced the outline of his matured features, "You look the same you know.”

“I doubt that Lovegood,” he smirked, feeling his cheeks turn into a pinkish hue. 

“It’s not a bad thing Theodore, I quite like it,” slipping her hand in his, squeezing gently the way she had done when they were kids, “Do you have pudding here, at Hogwarts?”

He laughed, shuffling his feet in the loose soil. Ever since he could remember, she had a fondness for the pudding. Long ago she would sneak away from her home and into his with bowls of the chocolate dessert. Specifically, when her parents said no, and she took it anyway, “Still on that, huh? Yeah, get your shoes and your hat.”

“Oh, I don’t have my shoes,” Luna skipped away picking her hat from the floor, “Some of the girls took them away. I always get them back. At the end of the year,” When she turned around Theo’s brows were pressed together, lips in a thin straight line, jaw clenched, and he balled his hands up into fists, “Theodore?”

“Who?” he questioned through gritted teeth. The young Nott rarely became angry. Annoyed, yes, but anger was rare. There was no one around he cared for in such a deep manner. This was something he refused to tolerate. Luna’s too good, too kind to be treated this way. He would jinx every girl in that damn school for her, “Who takes them? Anything else they take?”

“Hmm. My books, quills, a few other things. I don’t believe I know who…” her airy voice trailed off.

“Why haven’t you told me?”

She giggled, wrapping his clenched fist in her hand. The tension in his fist relaxed, “You’re quite stranger than I remember Theodore. What could you do?”

“Salazar I don’t know. But Lu, these witches are taking your things and you do nothing,” sighing deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “You can’t let them get away with it.”

“It’s all right.”

The softness of her palms ran over his knuckles like the lightest of feathers. He felt his rising pulse start to calm. She met his gaze with a tender smile and he knew, at least for now, there was no getting through to her. He returned the smile, took her by the hand and moved back to the castle before someone could catch them outside on the grounds. Theo swore then and there until the Triwizard tournament ended he would watch those Beauxbaton students. Any dare to mess with Luna would make a grave mistake.

¤

After the first Triwizard task, Theo witnessed all of his friends, as well as others, scramble about asking potential dates to the Ball. They announced it during the welcome feast there would be a dance. A Yule Ball, Dumbledore called it. The responses were everywhere from excitement, hilarious, and disappointment. Pansy shrieking with excitement when Draco asked her. Little did she know he tried asking another first. As Theo guessed approaching Hermione and saying the only way you’ll look good is with me so how about it Granger? Failed, Tremendously so. Once they talked it over, Blaise asked Theo’s ex, Daphne. Who seemed elated at the notion. His favorite was Ron Weasley’s pathetic attempt. The day he sat in the courtyard with Luna when Weasley asked out Fleur, til the day turned. In retrospect, it was a calm before the storm.

Keeping to his promise from that first night he had an eye trained on Beauxbaton competitor, Fleur Delacour and her gaggle of witches. Watching and waiting for any of them to make a move on Luna. Over the course of her first week Theo spent every waking moment placing jinxes on her bag, books, parchment, ink and quills, and anything else he thought of proved useful, Making sure the only ones safe to touch them were Luna and him. Luna wouldn’t let him randomly strike any suspicious-looking Beauxbaton, so they settled on this. He could tell she didn’t fully approve. She also knew his stubborn ways, and what he was doing came from a place of care and love. 

Various jinxes proved to be amusing in Luna’s first month there. One girl was sent to the Hospital Wing when her head turned into a tentacle. Her suction cups kept sticking to students, and the ancient walls of Hogwarts. Theo heard a painting shriek when the tentacle had stuck to it. Another girl grew boils all over her face, and she ran from the library screaming in French. The last victim who currently sat across from them in Fleur’s group glaring at the two. Theo having a knack for charms added a few tweaks to the pigtail jinx. Giving it a squeal and a snout. He was more than happy to discover the girl, Marguerite, talking loudly about Loony Lovegood. The obnoxious girl squealed with laughter. Theo pulled out his wand, casting the jinx on the girl. Students erupted in shock and laughter. The fifty points his house lost and the two-week detention was worth it.

The auburn-haired girl continued to stare at them as if she could cast an Avada with her eyes. Theo paid her no mind. He was more amused by the disaster happening. Watching Weasley make a complete embarrassment of himself. His freckled face as red as his hair. His mouth moved, opening and closing, yet no words came about. Until he shouted at the part veela causing everyone in the yard to jump and turn, as Weasley foolishly asked her to the ball. Theo had never seen a girl more terrified. He couldn’t help but start laughing at the situation.

“It’s a bit sad. Don’t you think?” Luna’s wistful voice broke through his laughs.

“Which part? That he thought he had a chance? Or that he screamed in her face like a Mandrake?”

Closing her upside down book, Luna’s fingers traced the bindings absentmindedly, “The whole thing I suppose. Although if I was Fleur, I’d probably leave too. A bit alarming to have someone shout. Even if they are nervous,” she sighed, turning towards her friend. Luna’s face grew serious and her eyes wide, “This is why you should be careful of Wrackspurts.”

“Ah yes, those bloody things. How could I forget,” Theo deadpanned. 

“You shouldn’t. You should keep them clear away before you ask someone, Theodore. They’re quite small and hard to see. I can use my spectrespecs on you. Make sure your brain isn’t infested.”

The laughter and jubilance at Ron’s expense fell away. Replaced with a feeling he couldn’t place. His blood boiled and Theo could feel his heart speeding, and a queasy feeling stir in his belly. Jealousy? Angry? Confused? Maybe he felt all three. Theo was under an assumption they’d go together. He just hasn’t brought it up to her yet. Now he feared he was too late. 

“Luna, I uh..um,” rubbing the back of his neck, nervous laughter escaping his lips, “I kinda thought…”

Quickly she pulled out the large pink glasses, sliding them over her face. Brightly decorated glasses with circles and swirls in purple and pinker. The lens bore a deep purple hue, with a blue circle in the center of the left and a pink one on the right. Luna scooted closer to him. He could feel her warmth radiating off her body. It only made his nerves worse. Firmly Luna grabbed his chin, staring into both of his ears. Moving closer and closer until her breath grazed his flesh. Sweet like the honey he had in his tea that morning. Theo shifted his eyes around them, noting a few onlookers and a very amused Draco in the corner.

“Lovegood. What in Merlin’s name are you doing?”

“Looking for Wrackspurts. You seem to have quite a few. I suspect...what do you call him, weasel? They jumped from him to you,” She started fishing through her bag. Looking for what Theo had no clue, “We need to fix this before you ask someone.”

“I don’t have wrackspurts,” he grabbed her arms pulling them out of her bag on the stone bench, “I..” he realized people were still watching, including Malfoy snickering in the corner. Theo took her by the hand with haste, pulling Luna away from the crowd. She barely had time to grab her belongings before they left. 

He didn’t want to ask, not on the spot like this. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to ask. If at all. Luna wasn't a typical girl and he assumed she wouldn't be phased by the question. Since she arrived Theo has dealt with this feeling of growing affection. Time was running out he knew there was no out of this. Theo was cunning, a Slytherin after all. Luna always saw through his lies. He had two options; ask now or hurt her. Looking down on her with her ridiculous glasses, the mere thought of hurting her on purpose made him physically ill. Theo reached out, taking the glasses away from her. 

“Okay,” inhaling than exhaling, “look Lu, I don’t have wrackspurts. The last part of that conversation threw me for a loop,” carding his fingers through his hair, “I wasn’t planning on asking anyone. Kinda assumed we could go together?”

She stood there watching him. Her dreamy expression soured. His gut twisting in knots. If Theo being angry was rare. Luna being down was far more rare. Her curious smile faded into nothing. Eyes full of wonder turned into hurt. Theo swore he caught the small glimpse of wetness in them. Luna glanced down at the stone floor below them.

“You assumed?” There was no wonderment in her tone this time. It was dry and straight to the point.

She didn’t have to say anything more. He knew what she meant. He assumed they would because who else would ask her. The question struck him like a hex to the chest. Luna’s bottom lip pushed out slowly, trembling. She was trying to hold her composure. Theo could tell it was breaking. Her lashes were wet, and he caught a silent tear sliding down her fair face. He never felt lower than this moment. Luna wasn’t a crier, Yet here she stood before him. Cheeks starting to stain with tears he caused. From assuming and not asking. He should’ve asked her the moment they announced it. Theo believed she didn’t care. 

“I..” his voice low and soft, “ I didn’t think it bothered you.”

“I suppose that’s the issue. You didn’t think Theodore.” 

He would of rather her sound angry, spiteful. Luna spoke as if he let her down. Pulled her beating heart from her chest and crushed it with his bare hand. She plucked her spectrespecs from him. Turning away, this time Luna didn’t skip through the halls. No. This time she walked slowly her head hung low disappearing into the crowd of students. Only her silver-blonde hair illuminated against the black sea of robes. Immediately he chased after her. Theo would apologize and fix this. They would go to the ball together, proudly displaying Luna in whatever spectacle dress she chose. Pushing younger students out of his way, desperately trying to reach her. Her powder blue uniform showed through the crowd. Shoving through more students like he was fighting against the tide to reach her. 

“Mr. Nott!” He froze. Turning to see the furious stern gaze of Professor McGonagall, “What is the meaning of this?”

“Nothing, Professor. Late to class.”

“I see. Perhaps a pocket watch is a good idea instead of pushing down students?” she questioned. He could tell the question was more a statement, “Thirty points from Slytherin. Off you go.”

Theo darted down the hall, looking for Luna. Damn the students. He’d take more points shoving if he had too as long as he found her. He came to the end of the hall looking left then right. It was only more portrait paintings conversing with one another, but no Luna. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Darting in between students as not to get stopped again. The further he searched, she was nowhere to be found. Like the last few months, he spent every waking moment with a ghost. Panic and despair seeped into his bones like a slow, agonizing poison. He kicked the weather-worn grass below his feet, muttering a “fuck” under his breath. 

The next few weeks went by in an agonizing blur for the two of them. Luna didn’t expect to feel as hurt as she did by his assessment. When he assumed instead of asking, her heart pained. Like Nargles infested her heart instead of mistletoe. With the exception of two Gryffindors she befriended, an awkward boy by the name of Neville and a freckled-faced girl with crimson hair, Ginny, Luna kept to herself. Occasionally, when she would eat in the Great Hall with the two lions, she’d glance over at the Slytherin table. Theo would sit there solemnly staring into his pumpkin juice. His hair wasn’t perfectly coiled in an albeit messy way anymore. It was just disheveled. A permanent frown etched upon his features, his forest green eyes held the despair of a thousand men. He could feel her longing gaze on him, glancing up to meet her gaze. 

She wanted more than anything to run to him and throw her arms around his neck. Tell him it was okay, that she forgave him. It still hurt that he couldn’t ask, and he never planned on it. That they would go as friends. Perhaps therein lied the issue. Friends. Even at a young age, Theo saw her in a way no one else did. He saw past the odd girl exterior and to the girl inside. At first, she thought it silly to catch feelings for someone through letters. Even if that someone was him. The thought faded quickly. Luna was the girl who believed in any and everything. So she let the feeling within her grow. Since their long-awaited reunion, the feeling bloomed. They were always around each other. She never felt more whole, more complete than by his side. Like the moon and the night sky, Luna believed they belonged together. Then he assumed. Her world on the inside shattered. Since September Luna thought her feelings were reciprocated, it seemed Theo only saw friendship where she saw more. 

For Theo, the weeks, the days all blended together in a sleepless haze. If he wasn’t determined to try to fix this, he would skip classes, lose points, and stay in his bed. Luna wasn’t one to hold a grudge or let things bother her for too long. Now, she avoided him at all costs. Occasionally he caught her staring across the great hall, the library, wherever they were in the same vicinity. He could tell in her wide eyes and the way she held a breath that Luna fought against coming to him. He pondered it for days until he finally realized the answer. Like the sun breaking through a storm. She felt the same and Luna thought he didn’t. It was the only reasonable explanation for her distance. Jumping up from the Slytherin table, grabbing his belongings, Theo knew what to do, Luna must have noticed repeating his steps. 

Unfortunately for her, he knew the grounds better than Luna. He knew she would make haste to leave the castle and head to the Beauxbatons carriage beyond the grounds. He waited in a small alcove until he saw her wispy hair flowing behind her as she moved through the hall at a quicker pace. Reaching out a hand, he grabbed the sleeve of her arm, pulling Luna against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, caging her in the security and warmth of him, whispering “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” resting his head atop hears. She could have stepped on his foot, used her wand, pushed him away. She didn’t. Luna clutched to the back of his robe, burying herself against his beating heart. 

“I didn’t think and I’m sorry, but I can’t do this anymore,” he paused thinking of the words to come next,"I fucking hate this. I hate not being around you."

“I’m sorry too. I thought there was something else between us,” she confessed, “I’d rather you be a friend than anything else.”

He pulled away, taking her face within his palms. Running his thumbs over her cheeks, his gaze soft, looking down on her, “Luna, that’s the thing. There is. Before I wasn’t sure, and I didn’t want to press it. Now I know,” he paused, “You wouldn’t keep away if you didn’t feel the same,” his emerald eyes searched her sapphire ones, “You can say no if you’d like, but if you’re willing, I’d like to take you to the Yule Ball.”

The corners of her mouth turned upward into a beaming smile, “I’d love nothing more Theodore.” 

It was then he realized just how close her pillow-soft lips were. A comforting silence between them. Luna stepped closer, their breaths mingled together. He brought her forehead to his, tips of their noses brushing one another. He could feel the blood rushing from his ears as he leaned in. Luna’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation when Theo brought her wanting lips to his own. She tasted sweet, like honey against his lips. His kiss was tender and slow at first, turning firmer as the seconds ticked by. He didn’t want his first kiss with her in an alcove in a musty castle. Yet, Theo became lost in the moment of them and the pull to kiss her outweighed the destination. Her hands worked of their own accord, sliding up the heavy fabric of his robe, carding her fingers in his darkened locks. Theo felt her smiling against his mouth.

He stood by the entrance hall, pacing back and forth nervously. Most of the students and their dates had met up, leaving arm in arm to the ball. A part of him worried she wandered off to the Thestrals again. For the millionth time that evening, he adjusted his silken onyx dress robes. Shuffling his shoes along the cherry wood floor. Keeping his eyes focused on the large staircase before him. An overwhelming sensation of worry seeped into him. What if she wasn’t coming? As soon as the thought came, he shook it away. Luna wouldn’t, not after they confessed mutual feelings days ago. Even before that, she would never. He thought maybe those girls from Beauxbatons got to her, maybe she tripped and fell. Luna wasn’t the most graceful witch, and if she wore heels, he could clearly visualize the incident. Deciding he waited enough, Theo ran up the steps. He would search the halls for her and then outside in the forest. When he reached the top of the stairs, turning, he ran smack into a gown of colors, glitter, and hair like moonlight.

“Nice of you to show Lu,” stepping back. He admired the sparkling beauty before him, “You look beautiful. Shiny, very shiny, but breathtaking”

The bodice of her gown was a blush pink cut with a sweetheart neckline. It glimmered and shined like stars in the night sky. Her layered chiffon skirt gave off a rainbow hue. Luna’s shimmering hair pulled into a ponytail draping over her left shoulder. Her porcelain skin glistened under the candlelight in the hall.

“Thank you. You do too,” his black cloak draped to the floor, he was wearing robes tailored to fit his lean frame. Luna hadn’t seen his mother in years, but she knew it was her doing. Tessa Nott always tried dressing him in fine fabrics, no matter how much he hated it, “Although, I suppose the word handsome is more fitting. There’s a muggle glitter you put on your body. Isn’t it quite fascinating?”

“Not sure fascinating is the word I’d use,” taking her hand and slipping it in the crook of his arm Theo noticed his robes sparkled after her arm graced his sleeve, “and thanks,” placing a chaste kiss along her temple, “Shall we?”

She nodded and together they headed to Ball.

The Great Hall was completely transformed into a wintery wonderland. Students and teachers were already dancing to the melodic instruments, enchanted to play on their own. Hand in hand couples were swirling around each other, gliding almost enchantingly across the floor. Glancing over at Luna, he noticed her bright pink lips pressed together staring at the crowd ahead of them intently. Like she was studying their movements.

“Lu, do you want to dance?” He was thankful his mother taught him a few routines over the summer holiday. Otherwise, Luna or not, he would’ve skipped the endeavor altogether.

“I don’t know how,” her eyes roamed over the crowd watching everyone spin in colorful whirls, “Not like this.”

“I’m shite at it, but I know a few moves. Wanna try?”

Her hand moved from under his arm, sliding her fingers in between his, “okay.” 

“Follow my lead.”

They went hand in hand onto the floor of dancing couples. His hand firmly at her waist as she settled one on his shoulder. He took their joined hands, raising them above shoulder level. They spun and whirled along with the crowd. Luna’s skirt twirled outward in flowing movement, making her rainbow skirts come alive to the wondrous tune filling the surrounding air. Her blush heels occasionally stepped on his dragonhide oxfords. At first, he paid it no mind until the fifth time, and he felt like needles were pricking his feet. Thankful whenever the violin picked up in a harmonious tune Theo could grip her waist and lift her in the air, giving his feet a brief moment of breath before she stepped on them again. Though in his arms, Luna’s illuminating smile eased the ache. His heart swelled seeing her enjoying the moment. To him, there was no one in the room, only her, him, and the wood string instruments guiding their moves.

When the music slowed to an intimate melody of violins and harps, Theo pulled her flush to his body. Instinctively she snaked her hands around his collar. His hands rested on the swell of his back. She laid her head against him, content at the moment as they swayed side to side. Their eyes met, holding her gaze the realization washed over him. He was falling for this quirky spectacle, glittery girl. Theo kissed the top of her forehead just as Luna softly closed her eyes, listening to steady thrum, thrum of his heart like a private song for her ears alone. 

¤

The remainder of the year seemed to pass by faster than a snitch. Neither of them were ready for her to depart on the Abraxian led carriage. They promised to write and hopefully arrange a time to visit each other, even if just a few hours. With them both having one year left of school, Theo and Luna both knew they’d both be working in their parent’s shops most of the summer, Training to take it over one day. They’ve done this before. Saying goodbye with only letters to keep them bonded. That was driven by friendship. Now they have the driving force of love to keep them going. If love was powerful enough to stop He Who Must Not Be Named all those years ago, then it was powerful enough to keep them together until they graduate. Luna had mentioned in passing after her graduation she planned to move to London and when the time came to run Quibbler Candies from there. 

Having said goodbye to Ginny and Neville already, she walked hand in hand with Theo. Past the Hogwarts grounds and to the large dusty blue carriage sitting just before the forbidden forest. Theo pointed his wand at her bags floating behind them. Murmuring the counter curses on her things, just in case Madame Maxime came in contact with them. Luna squeezed his tightly, turning to face him. Keeping their focus on each other for Merlin knows how long. Theo knew Luna was dreading this as much as he.

“I suppose this is..” 

Suddenly his mouth was on hers, silencing the following word. Goodbye.

“Don’t say that word because it isn’t. You’re going to get on that bloody carriage and if you want to write as soon as you take off and send me a letter as soon as you land, then go for it. I’ll be waiting.”

Tucking a stray strand behind her ear, he leaned in for a more passionate kiss. Wrapping her arms around him, Luna pulled Theo closer, deepening the kiss. Both of them pouring their love and I miss yous into it, unaware when they would be reunited. Just holding on the hope of soon. Breaking away Luna threw her arms around him, Theo reciprocated her embrace. Shutting his eyes and holding onto the moment. To her scent of vanilla and lavender. Madame Maxime began shouting at her students, alerting them to climb aboard or else be stuck there. Theo had half a mind to just take Luna and run. Before he could make a joke of it, she already pulled away. Luna looked back at them as their fingers slowly started separating from each other. They kept their hands extended to one another until it was too far to reach.

He watched her skip away to the carriage, her luggage following close behind. Something inside struck him and then froze immediately after he called out to her. She turned, smiling at him. Like she knew exactly what he wanted to say.

“It’s quite alright Theodore, so do I.”

¤

_Theodore,_

_How are you? Your parents? My father changed plans for the remaining summer. He went_ _away with a witch he met. She’s quite lovely. Although her nose is a bit pointed, and her_ _glasses are rather large. She reminds me a bit of that one Professor you had. Do you_ _remember? With the wild hair and scarfs? Father took her away for a trip. I don’t mind. They_ _should. Have time together._

_It’s quite close to the anniversary of mother’s death. I’m not sure why, but this year feels_ _different. I miss her more. I think it’s because of Father. No matter how_ _lovely she is. I don’t have anyone. Not many friends at Beauxbatons. I don’t mind much._ _They don’t know me. Not like you. It’s quite strange, really. I suppose being alone; I thought it_ _would be nice. It’s rather an odd experience._

_I don’t want to trouble you…._  
_Perhaps I should check for Wrackspurts. What do you think?_

_Yours,_  
_Luna_

He must’ve read the parchment a dozen times. Over and over there in between the lines, it stood out to him, Like a dragon in a forest. She was alone, and she didn’t want to be. She missed him and wanted him near. He gripped the parchment in his hand, running down into the cellar of Nott Estate. Years ago Theo overheard his parents worrying over He Who Must Not Be Named returning. How they stashed away portkeys to undisclosed locations just in case. He was glad his parents were working together that day and gave him the night off. Theo walked into the cellar lined with barreled casks of his mother’s favorite elf wine, making his way to the heavy mahogany door at the very back. Pulling out his wand, he cast an Alohomora, and the door sprung free. Walking in the small room, finding at least twenty different portkeys of the oddest variety. Hats, glasses, tattered books, the list goes on. There was an empty bottle with a tag on it. The word Pl. Cachée was inscribed on it. He knew that place. It was the Paris equivalent to Diagon Alley. He knew Luna, and her father lived close by. She told him it was left to the bronze statue. A blue house that looked oddly like a rook with Dirigible plum bushes in the front garden. Though they were charmed to look like orange blossoms for passing muggles. You couldn’t miss it, and he didn’t doubt that. With a shaky breath, he tapped his wand on the bottle he spoke loud and clear, “Portus,” hoping it would take him to Place Cachée and it wasn’t just a meeting point.

Suddenly he felt as if time and space were closing in on him. His stomach lurched, and he felt bile rapidly rising. As soon as it began, it was over. He landed on his arse in rainy Paris, next to the statue that would lead to him Cachée. The thunder rumbled through the sky as Theo slowly brought himself to a standing position. Just as Luna told him he saw the bright blue, rook shaped house. Theo broke out into a run as the rain-soaked through his clothes, skin, and hair. He didn’t care. He had to see her. She needed him, that was all that mattered. With a deep breath, he knocked on the door. Silently praying she was home Nothing. He knocked again, harder this time. 

“Lu?”

Slowly, the door opened and her piercing blue eyes peeked from behind the door. Growing wider and wider realizing he was there before her. Luna pushed the door further open. 

“Theodore? How?”

“Portkey.”

He stood in her doorway, soaked to the core. His white button-down now, more sheer fabric. Clinging to his lean, muscular frame. His slacks hugged his legs in what could only be described as uncomfortable and heavy. An anchor weighing him down. Raindrops dripped from his soaked dark hair, running down his aristocratic features. Theo stepped to her grabbing Luna by the sleeves of her lavender jumper pulling her into his wet form. 

She didn’t care he was drenched because he was there. His hands trailed up her arms, settling at the base of her neck. Taking a thumb and trailing over her soft, pink lips before pressing his mouth to hers. It was slow and tender at first. He poured what he wanted to say into that kiss. That she does have someone. Him. Always. Since they were kids together, dipping fingers in melted chocolate, running in the yard, splashing in the river, he was hers. And she was his. Fisting a hand into her soft moonlight tresses, deepening the kiss, his tongue sweeping along her bottom lip. Desperately seeking entrance that she hungrily gave to him. A clash of teeth, heated mouths and swirling tongues. Since the ball they’ve shared kisses, make-outs before but, this was different. Filled with an insatiable hunger and desire. Something they’ve both longed for. Luna’s fingers twisted into the soaked fabric of his shirt. He was close to quelling the ache of loneliness, but not close enough. She pulled him into the doorway simultaneously as Theo kicked the door shut behind him. 

Luna fumbled with the wet buttons as Theo grabbed her by the waist. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around him. Pinning her against the colorful hallway wall, Theo reached for the hem of her cotton jumper, pulling it up over her head. His fingers met hers, finishing the buttons, sliding the wet fabric off his arms. Meeting her top in a heap on the floor. 

“Tell me...” he breathed, “your father will be gone for a while still.”

Her striking ice blues turned a deep blue with a touch of wanton desire looking up at him under her lashes into his emerald ones. Darkened with lust and hunger. Her hands cupped his face tenderly, running her thumbs along his cheeks. His lips plump and reddened like hers.

“Yes.”

With that final word, he captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss as his hands trailed down over the turquoise bra. Cupping the swell of her breasts over the fabric. He could feel her grinding her core against him. He smirked against her reaching to the cups of her bra pulling her breasts out pinching her nipples with his thumb and forefinger. She mewled in response to his touch. His cock hardening at every touch, a familiar warmth stirring within his belly, like coals being sparked into flames. Luna carded her fingers into the soaked tendrils of his hair. She craved him in an indescribable way. Her knickers dampening with his hot mouth trailing from her chin to collarbone and back again, leaving colorful bruises in his wake. She tugged him flush against her porcelain skin, feeling his teeth graze along her neckline. Luna reached behind undoing the clasp of her bra tossing it to the floor. The two of them needed more. Theo wouldn’t let their first time with each other be in a hall, no matter the hungry desperation lingering between them. 

“I’m not shagging you in a hall Lovegood,” he growled, his breath hot against her flesh, “Tell me where to go.”

“Upstairs. Second door on the left.”

“Hold on to me.”

Luna did as she was told, wrapping her hands around his neck as he did the same round her waist. She peppered chaste kisses on his neck as he darted towards the stairs, running up them two at a time. As soon as they arrived at the top of the staircase, Theo wasted no time turning on his heels heading to the second door. Stepping into Luna’s bedroom, he placed her onto the bed over the silken Navy comforter complete with constellations in bronze etching. Theo reached for the button snap on her jeans. Flicking it open. His gaze locked onto hers. A worrying thought struck him. They’ve never gotten this far, nor had the conversation before.

“Have you..Have you done this before?” He asked nervously between breaths. 

She shook her head, and he relaxed a little, “Yes. It was only once I was curious about it at school and there was this..mphm.”

Cutting her off with a searing kiss, “I don’t want to know any more than that,” tucking a strand of her wild hair behind an ear. With her flushed cheeks and plumped lips, she nodded. 

Theo stood at the foot of her bed, tugging her jeans off and discarding them. Kneeling down before her like she a goddess and he a mere mortal, Theo took her foot trailing kisses up the expanse of her silken legs. Luna tucked her bottom lip in between her teeth, watching him curiously. His eyes met hers as his hands traveled up her creamy thighs, pushing her legs apart. Theo’s warm mouth moved to her inner thigh, leaving delicate kisses mingled with tender bites as he reached his destination. Nudging her dampened knickers with the tip of his nose inhaling the sweet, tangy scent of her arousal. He could feel his cock leaking at the tip begging to be released from its hold. It wasn’t time. He wanted to taste her, to feel her thighs tighten and release around him before they came together. 

Looping his fingers under the soft fabric of her knickers, he made quick work sliding them off. Her sex already glistening and on full display for him. Theo pressed a gentle kiss at her center before sucking on her clit, tasting her sweet nectar. Her hips rolled against his face. Once again Luna’s fingers twined through his damp locks a desperate attempt to push him further into her wanting core. His tongue swept lavishly against her like a man starved. Her hips writhed under him, Theo hooked his arms over her legs, keeping her still. He switched between his nose running ministrations on her clit to his tongue lapping at her folds. Luna’s nails raked along his scalp, letting out panted breaths and keen moans at his every touch. She’s never experienced anything like this. It was as if he knew her body inside and out. He knew exactly how to make her body sing in the most delicious way. The heat in her belly spreading rapidly through her body like wildfire. She arched her back and rocked her hips against him. Luna bit back a moan as her thighs shook on their accord and her vision blurred into spots before the feeling dispersed. 

Theo watched her coming undone, her chest rising and falling in quick breaths. He could feel the slight vibrancy in her thighs and her toes curling against his sides. Then he saw her bit down and he pulled his mouth away. Slowly pumping her with his fingers, his thumb tapping at her clit.

“Don’t do that love,” Her eyes snapped from the ceiling to him. His tone was low, rich with lust, “It’s just us. I want to hear you,” he could feel her walls clenching his two fingers like a heated blanket. Theo kissed her fiercely, she could taste herself on his lips, “I want to hear the way I make you feel,” he whispered hotly into her ear, his breath tickling her electrified flesh. Theo quickened the pace of his fingers, curling them inside of her. His thumb running ministrations along her clit. He could feel her entire being coming alive for him, “Luna,” he breathed, “let go. Come for me,” She grasped his arm, digging her nails into his skin. With a pleasurable cry, she let go, “That’s a good girl,” he murmured against her sweat riddled strands.

Theo let her rest against his bare chest for a moment, stroking her soft tresses, before he pulled his fingers from her, sucking her tangy taste from him. He moved away, standing at the foot of the bed. Theo made quick work removing the rest of his clothes. His cock throbbing painfully against the seams finally released. He gripped the base, stroking a few times as he approached Luna. Aligning himself with her soaked and ready core. Groaning as he slid effortlessly into her. Her walls contorted to him like a well-fitted glove. Like they were two pieces perfectly made for each other. He stilled for a moment, letting her grow use to him. Theo leaned over her, his hands running over the expanse of her feminine frame. Cupping her breasts while thrusting into her. Luna tucked her legs around his waist. 

Deeper and deeper he buried into her sex. They moved together in perfect unison, a perfect dance. Both of them breathing rapidly between parted lips. He brushed away strands of her silvery blonde hair from her face. Luna did the same to him. Coiling a tuft of his rich mahogany hair in between her fingers. He would never tire of this. The elated way he feels inside of. Her lingering taste on his tongue and the look of love and desire swirling in her sapphire eyes. If death came for him now, he would die a happy man. They were lost in the moment, the heady scent wafting through the air, and in each other, as their bodies moved as one. Luna cupped his face while he moved down, capturing her lips in a tender kiss. Fingers wound in the other’s hair. This time it was Luna who pushed between his lips, entangling their mouths and tongues with a feverish dance. Theo’s thrusts quickened with need, moving flush against her body.

His hands moved roaming over her body to the swell of breasts, rolling her pebbled nipples between his thumb and forefinger, eliciting throaty moans from his beloved. Breaking the kisses he found himself at the nape of her neck biting and sucking, tasting the saltiness of her skin. Her fingers gripped onto his shoulders as she threw her head back. Theo took the opportunity to wrap a strong arm around her, flipping their positions. Immediately he changed his mind. This is how he wanted to go. With this beautiful, ethereal witch before him. Watching with parted lips as she rolled her womanly figure against his body. Her hair cascading down to the top of her breasts with her hands splayed over his abs, and his hands holding her in place. Her breasts bouncing beautifully when she moved. Luna entwined her fingers with his own, bringing them back up to her breasts, squeezing and twisting them firmly. While she shut her eyes and threw back her head once more, moving her waist in a circular motion. Lost unto a world of pure bliss. She could feel that burning sensation again, pooling over and coursing through her veins. Just as Theo felt his flooding through his body in heated waves. Luna steadied herself, grasping onto his sides as Theo’s hands returned to her hips. His own snapping up against her erratically at the same time his hips quaked. 

With a gruff groan and a final thrust, he stilled, Spilling into her and Luna followed quickly after before collapsing on to his chest. He reached for her hand, giving it a light squeeze. As their breathing slowed to normal, they laid there basking in the heady, blissful aftermath of their lovemaking. He looked up at her nightstand with a quill, parchment, and her wand scattered over it.  
“May I?” She followed his gaze to her bedside and nodded. Luna wasn’t sure if he meant the quill or the wand. 

Extending his hand, Theo grabbed her wand casting a _scourgify_ on them both cleaning their combined juices. Theo then pointed her wand at her belly. Luna watched him with an odd curiosity when her belly glowed faintly. The glow lasted briefly, then melded into her skin.  
“A charm to protect any little Notts running around. Don’t give me that look,” he snapped, “I never used it. Zabini taught it to all the Slytherins,“ settling the wand back to its location. Theo laid next to his beloved, pulling their joined hands over his heart, “Now where were we? Right. You feel that?”

Luna felt the soft thrumming of his heart under her palm. Her eyes flicked up to him with a glimmer of curiosity. Wondering what it was he was trying to say to her. 

“That’s a silly question. It's your heart, Theodore.”

He laughed, “Oh Merlin, are you serious? I had no idea,” a playful smirk pulled up across his still plump lips. He turned to face her, keeping their fingers interlocked, “In your letter, you said you didn’t have anyone. That’s not true, and you know that. I love you and you have me. You have my heart. Soon after Beauxbatons, you’ll be free to come back to London. Hell, we can merge our parent’s businesses and be partners.”

“Are you sure? Being partners would mean a long time.”

“Is that a problem? Luna, I just told you I love you and that I always have. Of course, I’m sure. We don’t have to do anything. Not yet. We still have a year of school left,” Luna wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a chaste kiss, “You know usually when you tell someone you love them. It’s nice to hear it back. Unless you don’t?”

“I love you. Is that better?” She questioned.

“Much,” he grinned, kissing her back. 

**_February 14, 2002_ **

It was a long day at Pandora’s Sweets. The newly named candy shop of merging companies Theo’s Chocolates and Quibbler Candies. Valentine’s day was one of the busiest times of the year for them. The lines always extended out of the shop. The walls lined with various chocolates and sweets designed by their families were barren by the end of the day. With a flick of their wands, they would have the entire shop cleaned, rearranged, and fully stocked for the following day. Today was different. Much to the customer’s disappointment, Theo closed the shop at five instead of eight and closed the following day. To which he replied it wasn’t his fault if you waited till the last bloody minute. He had something important to do tonight. He wasn’t going to let work get in the way of that.

After the last customer left. He pulled out his wand, casting their security and protection charms. Luna just having finished counting the remaining galleons and knuckles started using her wand to clean the brass of the overhanging light fixtures. Hermione taught them a spell that mimicked lighting in the lamps from the muggle world. Luna loved how brighter and more welcoming it made their shop. Some nights she loved cleaning with her own hands. On the busy shifts, her body was tired, and her feet ached. She was more than willing to let her wand do the work. Theo jogged over to her, turning her around on the spot, placing a sweet kiss on her pink lips.

“We can do it tomorrow. I have something special to show you.”

She turned, looking up at him curiously, “In the shop?” 

“No,” he took her by the hand with an audible crack they disappeared from the shop.

They landed in a clearing to the sound of rushing waters. It took Luna a moment to realize where it was they were. She hadn’t been down here in some time. Whenever they came by to see his parents, the hour would grow late and visiting the little river never happened. As a child, seeing the river at this time of day was her favorite. When orange and purple hues in the sky shone down on the waters. Make them shine and sparkle with a faint glow. Theo was already down by the river, his shoes tossed aside to his old tree. A smile tugged at her lips while she slipped her pink flats off. Picking up the hems of her red and pink chiffon dress skipping down to him. 

Theo sat by the edge of the riverbed. His feet submerged in the cool water. Since he discussed his plan with Xenophilius a month ago, he was confident and sure about this. Now that it’s here. His nerves wound tightly like a coil, his insides twisted in knots. Palms were beginning to sweat as well as the rest of him. He turned the black box over and over in his hands, attempting to calm the anxiousness fueling his body. The faint breeze whipping through his hair ghosting his skin calmed him for a moment before he started the panic routine all over again. From the corner of his eye, Theo caught the glint of her red and pink gown. Quickly he shoved the box in his pocket.  
She sat in the soft grass next to him. They both stared into the crystalline waters. Watching as the water flowed and crashed around and between their feet. Years ago they simply kicked their feet about. Now, their feet were entangled with one another. Theo wrapped his arm around her, pulling Luna to his chest.

“Do you remember the last time we sat here?”

“Of course I do.”

“Do you remember what you gave me that day?”

For once, it was Luna staring at him in disbelief, “Theodore, should I check you for wrackspurts?”

“What? No.”

“I know it was the candy ring,” she sighed, leaning further into his chest, “Quite sad we never knew what it did. Perhaps it was broken.”

“Uh yeah...look Lu, c-could you stand?” He asked nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you all right? You look pale,” she reached for his forehead, attempting to see if he felt warm. He wasn’t which was odd given how much Theo was perspiring. 

Theo dug his hand into his pocket, fumbling with the box, “I um...I,” he breathed deeply regaining some semblance of composure, “Please stand Lu. I promise this will make sense,” Luna kept a worried look fixated on her boyfriend, but did as requested, “I didn’t know when we were kids the feelings I felt were of love. Not friend love. Love, love. I now know I’ve loved you my entire life and I want you as my partner and, and I thought it was time I returned the candy ring favor…”

“Were partners in everything. Theodore, I think we should go back. This could be serious. I believe you have a wrackspurt infestation.”

“You crazy woman, I don’t have a damn infestation! I’m trying to ask you to marry me!” At this moment, Theo swore to never ask questions like this again. First the Yule Ball where he assumed, and she walked away crying. Now he proposes, calls her crazy and shouts. Stupidly he remained on one knee pulling out the small black box. 

Her eyes went wide, glancing from his nerve wrecked expression and the ring he pulled out. She knew this ring. It was one of her mother’s and Luna’s favorite. A faceted moonstone that sat above a simple silver band. As a child she wore it on her ring finger and loved how it looked like a tiny moon she could wear. Luna recalled her late mother's words

_You could never catch the moon, my sweet Luna._

_With this ring, you have your own special moon. As special as you. When you grow into it I’ll make sure it’s yours._

Tears welled in her eyes. Panic filled Theo. She was going to say no. He felt sick to his stomach. 

“Lu, I’m sorry I shouted. I didn’t mean to call you crazy, but for the love of Merlin please say something.” 

She said nothing. Not a word. Luna crashed into him, kissing Theo deeply. They fell backwards into the river below. Theo held tightly onto the box, securing the ring in his hand.

“Yes.”

With that one word his fears washed away. Sliding an arm under her legs, scooping her up from the clear waters, Theo held Luna tight to his damp chest carrying her away from the river bed. He settled her into a dry bed of grass, her dress soaked clinging to her skin like they were melding together. Pulling the ring out, he took her hand in his gliding the small band onto her ringer. They looked down at the shining moonstone then each other. Theo took her face in his hands, capturing her lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
